


Alone in the Kent's house

by devil_woman_24



Category: Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: M/M, casual conversation while fingering, drabble(?), tumblr post inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-18 00:00:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2327903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devil_woman_24/pseuds/devil_woman_24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim and Kon are alone in the Kent's house and the teens are going to use this opportunity that will not repeat again their life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone in the Kent's house

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by this post: http://dw24.tumblr.com/post/96117436494

So, apparently, we had the house for ourselves. The Kents where out dinning with Clark and the only ones in the house were us. Conner pulled me upstairs almost immediately. He said we won’t have this opportunity twice and he is right, but it makes me feel a bit uncomfortable. Is not that I dislike the idea, is his house and I’ve always wondered how would it feel to do it here, is just that it has always felt wrong to do it in this place.

We are in his room and he starts by peppering me with kisses all over my face and neck to help me relax and it works. He guide me to his bed, still kissing me, and makes me sit down over the edge to then push me so I was now spread over it for him. He continues with the kisses as he starts to undress me, shirt first. I receive a lot of attention from his mouth and hands now that I’m naked, though the only piece of clothing he took off was his shirt, but the mix of pleasure and the danger of being caught made me not care at all. He sucks both of my nipples and his hands are touching everywhere. I can’t stop moaning and his mouth move down and starts sucking my erection. His fingers were now teasing my hole, but they feel wet and cold. I know it must be lubricant, but where he got it is still a mystery to me. The first got in and it hurts a little, but the pain goes away fast. The second comes in and now I’m moaning like a whore, but I don’t care. It just feel so good and I know how much he enjoys me moaning.

The problem comes when my stomach decides to growl in that precise moment. He looks up with a genuine concern look. “Are you hungry? What do you wanna eat? I can make you something” he looked so concern while he moves his fingers inside me and I was freaking out like I was not about to have a casual conversation with him while he had his fingers inside of me. Ma Kent raised him well though. “Can we talk about this when we finish?” I answer with a husky voice and he chuckled before returning to suck my erection.

Conner moves his fingers against my sweet spot making me scream in pleasure as my head dives deep in the pillow. His mouth was touching all the good points that drives me crazy, my back was arching, my fingers were pulling his hair pretty hard, I was moaning like there was no tomorrow and I could feel the climax close. “Kon…I’m close…so close” I moan as he moves his fingers faster. I arch my back again and pull his hair even harder as I came screaming his name. It doesn’t take too long for my body to relax and my fingers let go of his hair. He takes his fingers out slowly and he licks my body clean as he makes his way up. He kisses my cheeks. “Well? What do you want to eat?” he asks again and I can’t help but to chuckle.


End file.
